


Рука, качающая Мэйбл

by lamonika



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M, OLD OLD OLD, dream - Freeform, it is not Yume nikki omg
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 00:32:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18487618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamonika/pseuds/lamonika
Summary: Когда я умру, Вселенная умрет вместе со мной?





	Рука, качающая Мэйбл

В голове маленькой Мэйбл Пайнс живут своей жизнью миллиарды Вселенных.

Заточенные внутри черепной коробки, они вырываются наружу: новым свитером, песней, куклой или рисунком. Мэйбл любит каждую из Вселенных; она — их Создатель, их Бог и Дьявол. Она сжимает в своих маленьких ладошках целые планеты и улыбается во весь рот, сверкая разноцветными пластинками брекетов. Она уничтожает миры один за другим, без сожалений, без жалости; чтобы создать что-то, нужно что-то уничтожить.

Биллу нравится гулять по закоулкам чужого разума. Разум Мэйбл представляет собой абстрактную картинку, смятую в порыве гнева, разорванную, заклеенную розовой жвачкой и объемными стикерами. Разум Мэйбл — обитаемый остров, населенный самыми кошмарными монстрами, каких только Пайнс могла создать.

Иногда маленькая Мэйбл Пайнс жует перед сном сахар; в такие моменты Сайфер не суется в ее голову, опасаясь остаться там навсегда.

— От сахара тебе снятся кошмары, — говорит он. Пайнс засовывает в рот еще несколько конфет.

Биллу Сайферу весело. Ему нравится маленькая Мэйбл. Она много смеется, кружится по комнате, руша Вселенные в своей голове; она не говорит своему скучному братцу, кто стал ее новым другом.

Маленькая Мэйбл Пайнс — Галактика, полная звезд. Каждую секунду звезды падают и вспыхивают в ее глазах, взрываются с каждой ее улыбкой, и сияют, сияют, сияют.

Биллу нравится держать маленькую Пайнс на руках. Конечно, для этого приходится тратить энергию и создавать для себя человеческий образ, но бешеный стук сердца, тепло, исходящее от хрупкого тельца, ощущение каждого из миров, хранящихся в девчоночьей голове — это то, ради чего стоит потратить всю свою энергию, всю свою магию.

— Закрой глаза и смотри, — говорит он, подхватывая Пайнс на руки. И Мэйбл смотрит, смотрит на миллиарды сияющих в темноте звезд, смотрит и улыбается, чтобы в следующий момент хлопнуть в ладоши. От звона, разносящегося по ее разуму, Вселенные взрываются мириадами искр, сотнями сверхновых, и кто-то, живущих в одном из погибающих миров, должно быть, вопит что-нибудь про апокалипсис и разгневанного Бога, корчась в предсмертной агонии.

Но вот он, Бог по имени Мэйбл, на руках Билла Сайфера, радостно хохочет, цепляясь своими маленькими ладошками за воротник канареечно-желтого пиджака.

Маленькая Мэйбл Пайнс обнимает его, всемогущего демона разума, тянется вверх и привычно обхватывает тонкими руками его шею.

— Когда я умру, Вселенная умрет вместе со мной? — тихо спрашивает она.

— Ты не умрешь, — усмехается Билл.

Маленькая Мэйбл Пайнс не умрет. Она Бог, уничтожающий собственноручно созданные Вселенные. Она Галактика, полная сияющих звезд.

Всю свою проклятую вечность он будет качать Мэйбл Пайнс на своих руках и слушать перезвон взрывающихся в ее голове миров.

И, приподнимая повыше хрупкое тельце, Билл Сайфер осторожно целует маленькую Мэйбл Пайнс в уголок губ.


End file.
